Pride & Prejudice
by littlehanyan
Summary: After her husband's death,Tohru Shirou was given three years to move out of the house with her children and she dedicated this time to make sure they will all get married.However, her second son – Kamui - can name 100 reasons to not get married.A story about Kamui's pride and Fuuma's prejudice.
1. The renter of the Babylon manor

**AN: **Hanyan! I recently read the book ''Pride and Prejudice'' by Jane Austen and it was honestly the best book I have ever read. Then I came up with the idea to make a TRC/CLAMP AU based on it. I tried to kick that idea out of my head but I just couldn't do it and that is why I'm here writing it. It's not my first written story but it's the first story I'm posting somewhere so go easy on me. If you have some kind of criticism please tell me cause it will help me improve my writing.

**Warnings: **The story contains shounen ai. It's mainly about the pairing FuuKam but there'll also be some SeiSub, SyaoSaku, Sorashi, KusanagixYuzuriha, ShougoxPrimera and maybe others. Rated M to be safe. May contain OCC.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own any of CLAMP's series. If I did precious baby Subaru and precious baby Kamui wouldn't have been tortured so much.

**Summary:** After her hu sband's death,Tohru Shirou was given three years to move out of the house with her children and she dedicated this time to make sure they will all get married. However, her second son – Kamui - can name 100 reasons to not get married.A story about Kamui's pride and Fuuma's prejudice.

** Pride and Prejudice**

_ Chapter 1 _

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

''So have you heard that the Babylon manor is finally going to have a renter? ''Her friend, Nadeshiko, asked as the maid poured them some tea.

Tohru shook her head.

''Fujitaka met him yesterday. He said he looked like a real gentleman but was a bit gloomy. ''The woman continued.'' Yuuko has invited him to the ball so you'll be able to meet him tomorrow. It may be a good opportunity for your girls.''

''So he is single?''Tohru questioned.

Nadeshiko smiled and nodded her head.

XXX

The Shirou family was sitting in the living room, enjoying their free time while one of the girls was playing the piano.

The eldest-Subaru Shirou, was playing with their pet, a lovely white dog named Mokona. He was twenty years old and had black hair and emerald eyes. He loved animals so he was really fond of Mokona and was playing with him a lot.

His younger twin brother-Kamui Shirou, was sitting on the sofa and quietly reading. His mauve eyes were focused on the book and he was hardly paying attention to the others.

The one on the piano was the oldest daughter-Arashi Shirou. She was nineteen year old girl with long black hair who loved reading books and working on knowledge and accomplishment. Unlike her little sisters, who loved going out, Arashi prefered to stay home and read a book. In that aspect she and Kamui were really alike.

The two youngest of the family were Yuzuriha and Primera Shirou. They were both very cheerful and headstrong, loved going to out and their main goal was socializing. Yuzuriha was seventeen and was a bit more mature than the fifteen year old Primera but was most of the time following her little sister's steps.

The door opened and Tohru Shirou came inside. Yuzuriha and Primera ran towards her almost immediately and started asking about the new neighbor.

_'News pass really fast in such a small town.' _Their mother thought.

She sat with them on the sofa and told them everything she heard from Nadeshiko.

XXX

"Let me help you, Kamui."Subaru offered and started fixing his brother's tie.

The whole Shirou family was getting ready for the ball in Yuuko Reed's house. The twins were wearing black suits with white shirts, black shoes and ties. Subaru's tie was green, Kamui's-purple and they both looked really handsome.

"Thanks, Subaru."

Suddenly their mother called them downstairs, it was time to go.

XXX

There were many people at the ball but the main stars still weren't here. There was a rumor that the new renter of the Babylon manor, Seishirou Sakurazuka, was going to bring his friends to the ball and everyone were excited. Well everyone excluding Kamui, who didn't care about meeting a bunch of rich, proud people, and Arashi, who was more interested in playing the piano, although her performance was far from great. After a while the special guests finally arrived. There were five people-Seishirou Sakurazuka, his two younger sisters Hari and Ruri, Ruri's husband Koryu and Seishirou's best friend Fuuma Monou. They all looked exactly how people had imagined them-really elegant and totally gorgeous. Just like Fujitaka Kinomoto had said, Seishirou was a real gentleman and even though he was a bit gloomy the ladies didn't mind that. Actually that was adding to his charm. He danced with a lot of girls and everyone had a good oppinion of him. On the other hand, his best friend was even more handsome than him and seemed like a really nice guy but he turned out to be quite rude. During the ball Fuuma danced only with the ladies he knew-Hari and Ruri.

XXX

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakurazuka-san. My name is Subaru Shirou."Subaru introduced himself and bowed.

"The pleasure is entirely mine, Subaru-kun."Seishirou said with a smile."You don't mind if I call you Subaru-kun, right?You can call me Seishirou too."

A slight blush appeared on Subaru's cheeks.

"So what do you think of the ball, Seishirou-san? "He asked.

"I think it's really nice. I was able to meet many people and that is really important if you'd just moved somewhere."

Subaru nodded.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself."

"Hey, Subaru!"

Their conversation was interruped by Primera.

"It's time for the next dance. Dance with me." She begged.

"I guess I should also find a lady for the next dance. See you later."

Subaru and Primera bowed. Seishirou did the same and with that he left.

XXX

Everyone was talking about Fuuma Monou's rudeness. However, Kamui didn't care at all simply because it didn't have anything to do with him. He didn't dance a lot cause there were plenty of guys but when the partners weren't enough he decided to dance with Yuzuriha who was alone. While he was walking towards his sister he overheard the conversation between Seishirou and Fuuma.

"So what do you think?" Seishirou asked.

"Just a boring ball. "His friend replied.

"Now, now, don't talk like that. I think the ball is really nice and there are plenty of beautiful girls."

"You know that is not true. The only beautiful one here is not even a girl."

Seishirou chuckled.

"You mean Subaru Shirou? Well you are right on that one but I think the others from his family are pretty too. For example his little sister over there."

Seishirou glanced at Yuzuriha and Fuuma did the same.

"She is not bad but she's not really pretty either." Fuuma muttered.

Yuzuriha had obviously heard that because she looked down. Kamui glared at the one who made his sister upset. Before he didn't care because it had nothing to do with him but now he was really angry. In his oppinion Fuuma Monou was an awful person.

XXX

**AN: **I know Fuuma is really OCC but that will be only in the beginning.


	2. Pretty mauve eyes

**Warning:** The story contains shounen ai. It's mainly about the pairing FuuKam but there'll also be some SeiSub, SyaoSaku, Sorashi, KusanagixYuzuriha, ShougoxPrimera and maybe others too. May contain OCC.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own any of CLAMP's series. If I did precious baby Subaru and precious baby Kamui wouldn't have been tortured so much.

**Pride and Prejudice**

_Chapter 2_

''He's such a bastard! He knew she could hear him and he still said those things. He's pissing me off.'' Kamui muttered.

''Don't you think you're overdoing it, Kamui. It's like he said you are not pretty enough.'' Subaru joked.

''But he made our sister upset.'' Kamui argued.

''Yuzuriha doesn't seem affected by it.'' The older Shirou said and looked at his little sister.

It was true. Her cheerful personality didn't allow her to be upset for a long time so she had gotten over it. That was one of the things Subaru really liked about his sister. Subaru himself always saw only the good in people so he thought that Fuuma must have had a reason to say this. Kamui, on the other hand, was really angry. So angry that his brother was worried about him getting into a fight with the nobleman. It was a good thing that they were going camping this weekend, like that Kamui would be able to calm down.

''Are you finished packing, Kamui?''

XXX

The weather was great, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Fresh air was filling the lungs of the Shirou brothers.

''Being out of town really is great.''

Subaru nodded agreeing with his twin. They were in one of the mountains near their hometown, Okinawa. They went camping there every month so they could be out of town for a while. It's not like they didn't like their town but nothing was better than the mountains. There was a big lake and the brothers unpacked their things and put up the tent there.

''How about I look for wood for the fire while you go fishing?'' Subaru suggested.

Kamui took his fishhook and smiled.

''I shall provide the food.''

Subaru nodded and headed to the woods while his brother threw the hook in the water and sat on the edge. Time passed and Kamui had no luck.

''Fishes are stubborn today, huh.'' He sighed.

It was not like him to have no luck at fishing. It was his speciality after all. His father had taught him. He would always bring him and Subaru here while he was still alive. It turned out into something like a tradition so the brothers still came here every month. Fishing brought Kamui's thoughts to his father. He tried to act tough infront of the others but in truth he really missed him and sometimes felt lonely. It's not like he didn't love his mother, she just didn't understand him sometimes and his father always knew what was on his mind.

_It was a rainy day and his father had gone out for some kind of work. Hours had passed but there was no sign of him returning and everyone were worried. Late at night he did came back carried by his horse. When the family went out to check on him he fell from the horse and they saw three bullet wounds. Their mother fell on top of him crying out in agony. The worst part was that they never found out who had killed their father. _

Kamui hugged his knees and buried his face in his lap. Tears ran down his cheeks.

''I miss you, father…''

Suddenly something pulled on the fishhook and caught the boy's attention. Kamui pulled the hook out and found a very big fish in the end.

''Nice. That should be enough for both of us.''

''Such a big one. As expected from you.''

His brother was walking towards him carrying wood. He put it down and they lit a fire.

''Now let's cook this fish.''

''I catch it, you cook it, remember.''

''Okay, okay.'' Subaru said with a smile.

XXX

The next day they decided to take a walk in the morning and then swim in the lake. The morning passed really fast, it always did when they were having fun. They came back to the camp and took off their clothes. Kamui reached the lake and jumped in the water. Subaru did the same. It was hot so the cold water felt really nice. They spent a lot of time swimming and jumping in the lake.

''I'll go and collect wood for the fire.''

''Are you sure, Subaru?''

''Yeah, you swim a little more, Kamui.''

Kamui nodded and sank in the water again as Subaru went in the woods. He closed his eyes and let his body float. It was really relaxing. Suddenly he heard footsteps and thought it was Subaru. The boy stepped on the bottom and turned around. However, the one on the shore was not his brother. In front of him was standing no one else but Fuuma Monou. And he was staring. Realizing that he was naked, Kamui turned red in the face.

''What are you looking at, pervert?'' He yelled and slapped him across the face.

XXX

Seishirou and Fuuma had come to the mountain hunting. However, they got separated and while he was looking for his friend, Fuuma found a camp. He was curious so he walked towards it and saw someone coming out of the water. He looked kind of familiar but before Fuuma could say anything he was slapped across the face.

XXX

''What happened?'' Subaru asked and he and Seishirou ran towards the camp.

Kamui had sank in the water blushing all the way to his ears and Fuuma had a mark of the boy's hand on his cheek.

''Looks like you were rejected.'' Seishirou joked.

Fuuma gave his friend a death glare.

''Why don't you two join us for lunch?'' Subaru suggested.

''It will be a pleasure, Subaru-kun.'' Seishirou said with a smile.

Kamui's head popped out of the water.

''WHAT?''

''Oh, come on, Kamui. It's better when there're more people.'' The older Shirou begged.

Kamui sighed. He really couldn't say no to his brother.

''Fine.''

XXX

They were sitting around the fire eating the fishes Kamui had caught in the morning. Subaru tried to ease the tension between Kamui and Fuuma but he had no luck. In the end he decided to leave them be and talk with Seishirou. The two of them seemed to be getting along quite well and they talked about many different things. Kamui didn't want to trouble his brother so he left them talk alone and layed on the grass. However, he didn't know that he was being watched by a pair of golden eyes. The first impression Fuuma had of Kamui was that he was annoying brat who was able to slap well but when he looked more carefully he found out that his mauve eyes were really beautiful. This discovery was followed by several other favorable. Of course, being the critic he is, he found some defects but the pleasant features were way more and he had to admit that the lad knows as Kamui Shirou was really beautiful.

After they finished lunch Seishirou and Fuuma had to go. Seishirou waved for goodbye and the two of them left.

''I'm sure I know what you're thinking about now.'' Seishirou said.

''You do? I doubt that.''

''You are thinking how awful spending time with such people is and you're hoping you won't have to do it again.''

''And I'm telling you you're wrong. I was thinking for something way more pleasant. I was thinking of the great delight that can be given by the pretty eyes of someone truly beautiful.''

''And may I know who is the one who made you think about such pleasant things?''

''Kamui Shirou.'' Fuuma replied.

XXX


	3. A cold

**AN:** I'm sorry for not updating this story for so long. I will make it up to you with another chapter these days. Anyway in this chapter we get to see Subaru and Seishirou's blooming romance. If you think Seishirou and Fuuma are too OCC just remember TB. Not everything is always like it seems. Now I hope you enjoy.

**Warnings:** The story contains shounen ai. It's mainly about the pairing FuuKam but there'll also be some SeiSub, SyaoSaku, Sorashi, KusanagixYuzuriha, ShougoxPrimera and maybe others. Rated M to be safe. May contain OCC.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of CLAMP's series. If I did precious baby Subaru and precious baby Kamui wouldn't have been tortured so much.

**Pride and Prejudice**

"That bastard!"

"It was an accident, Kamui. Monou-san is not at fault." Subaru tried to calm down his brother.

Their weekend in the mountains didn't turn out quite the way the older Shirou wanted. Of course he was more than happy to spend time with Seishirou, when he was with the man he felt a strange yet warm feeling, like there were butterflies in his stomach. However, he was sure that the lunch with the two noblemen didn't make Kamui happy at all. Actually it was the opposite and he felt bad that his brother had to put up with him.

"I'm sorry that I made you have lunch with them, Kamui."

"Eh?! Don't worry about this. Sakurazuka is not a bad person. I understand why you like him.''

Subaru turned red in the face at that statement. Kamui didn't know that his brother's 'like' was a bit different from the one he was talking about.

"Subaru? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I-I'm fine."

Later that day a butler from the Babylon manor brought a letter adressed to Subaru. Tohru was more than happy to hear about that. She knew that if her sons became friends with the noblemen they would meet many nice ladies and find suitable wifes. There was also a big chance her daughters may find husbands. Subaru opened the letter and started reading out loud.

_Dear Subaru-kun,_

_Thank you for treating us to lunch. To pay you back for your kindness I'm inviting you and Kamui-kun to have dinner with us._

_Sincerely yours,__Seishirou Sakurazuka_

"As if I'm going to spend more time with that jerk on my own free will."

"But it will be fun."

"I'm not gonna fall for this again. You said it will be fun last time too but it was not fun at all."

"Okay ,okay." Subaru sighed. "I'll go alone."

Tohru insisted that he had to go by horse. Subaru didn't see the point because it was probably going to rain soon but did as he was told.

XXX

As Subaru had expected it started raining as soon as he left their house and when he reached the Babylon manor he was soaked. He expected a butler to be waiting for him at the door but to his suprise it was Seishirou.

"S-Seishirou-san, what are you doing here?"

"I came for you of course. I feel like I'm better that a butler. Don't you think so, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru felt his face heat up.

"Ummm yeah... I-I really am honoured."

Suddenly the boy sneezed.

"Oh my, you're all wet. You should change or you'll catch a cold."

Seishirou flashed him with a smile. Subaru nodded and followed him inside. They walked through a few long halls and up some stairs until they reached the man's bedroom.

"I only have my clothes so they will be a bit big for you."

"It's fine. Everything is better than these wet clothes."

"Okay then. I'll get out so you can change." Seishirou said and left the room.

"T-thank you..."

The oldest Shirou cluthed the man's shirt close to his heart as he felt it still beating faster.

"What exactly is happening to me?"

He changed into the clothes he was given - a white shirt and black pants. They were indeed a bit big for him so he had to use a belt if he didn't want his pants to fall of. It was a bit embarrassing. When he walked out of them room Seishirou was waiting for him in the hall.

"You look good."

"D-don't tease me please." the boy begged, his face was really red.

"But you are just too cute."

Subaru felt his face getting redder and started stuttering.

"A-anyway let's go. The others must be waiting for us."

When they entered the dinning room everybody were already sitting around the table.

"I'm sorry that we're so late. I was caught up in the rain and had to change clothes."

"Your brother is not coming?" Fuuma asked him.

Subaru shook his head.

"Kamui had something to do and that's why he really couldn't come."

"How unfortunate. Well there is always a next time." Seishirou told them.

Subaru nodded his head even though he knew his brother would never come. During the dinner everyone were interested in the guest and were talking to him all the time. Well everyone except Fuuma who ate in silence. However, Subaru wasn't feeling okay. With every second he was feeling hotter and he kept sneezing all the time.

"It doesn't seem like the rain will stop soon. You'll have to spend the night here, Subaru-kun."

"No, I can go back. I don't want to be a bother." Subaru hurried to decline Seishirou's offer.

"I can't let you go home in this rain. You will be staying here. It's no bother at all so don't worry."

"Thank you very much." The boy smiled and bowed his head a little.

"You're welcome."

XXX

On the next day a butler from the Babylon manor arrived at the Shirou house. The one who opened the door was Kamui and he was given a beautiful envelope. It was from his brother. He thanked the butler and hurried back the sofa in the living room was sitting his mother and Arashi was playing the piano. Yuzuriha and Primera were in town.

"There is a letter from Subaru." he anounced.

"Oh my. As I planned he stayed over because of the rain. I wonder what this letter is all about. Hurry up and open it, Kamui."

The boy did as her was told and started reading out loud.

_Dear Kamui,_

_Thi__s__ morning __I__ woke up ill - I must have caught a cold because I got soaked in the__ rain. Seishirou-san doesn't want to let me go home until I get better so I'll be staying there for a while._

_Love, Subaru_

''He'll be staying over for a while? This is great.''

''You don't seem very worried mother.''

''Nobody has died of a cold. He'll be fine.''

However, Kamui couldn't just stay at home when his brother was ill. That's why he decided that he'll go to see him but because he couldn't ride a horse he had to go there on foot. When he reached the manor his pants were rather dirty. A butler took him to the living room where everyone were. He knocked on the door and when he came inside everybody stared at him. His cheeks, flushed because of the cold, made his mauve eyes look more beautiful than ever.

"I'm sorry for coming here like this but I wanted to see my brother."

"No need to be sorry, Kamui-kun. I'll take you to Subaru-kun's room."

Kamui nodded his head and followed Seishirou to one of the rooms for guests. He walked to the bed, where his brother was sleeping, and put his hand on his forehead.

"His fever isn't down yet. Could you ask for someone to bring a towel and a bowl of cold water?"

"Of course."

Seihirou sent a maid to get the things Kamui requested and soon she came back.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother." Kamui said as he put the towel in the bowl and then on his brother's forehead.

"It was no problem. He suddenly collapsed without a reason. I was worried about him too."

"I am still grateful." The boy bowed a little.

"We should let him sleep. Care to join us for lunch?"

"I came here to see Subaru's condition. I will be going now."

"I see you're worried about your brother. Why don't you stay over as well? "

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not bothering me. In fact it's better when there are more people here. Otherwise it seems rather lonely."

Kamui thought about it. If Sakurazuka told him that he wasn't a bother there was no reason to decline the offer. Okay there was one other reason but his love for Subaru was much more than the hate for Monou Fuuma. He could survive for his brother's sake.

"Okay then. I accept your offer."

"Now shall we go downstairs for lunch? You have to eat. We'll bring some to Subaru-kun later."

Kamui nodded his head. They went downstairs and sat around the table with the others.

"Kamui-kun will be staying here for a while." Seishirou anounced.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

Kamui was uneasy during lunch, he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked around thinking it was one of Seishirou's sisters but it turned out to be Fuuma. At first he was suprised but then he sticked his tongue out at the nobleman and looked away. It was indeed childish but he never said he would behave.


	4. A lullaby

**AN:** And yet again I updated late.I'm sorry POV changed with every XXX.

**Warnings:** The story contains shounen ai. It's mainly about the pairing FuuKam but there'll also be some SeiSub, SyaoSaku, Sorashi, KusanagixYuzuriha, ShougoxPrimera and maybe others. Rated M to be safe. May contain OCC.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of CLAMP's series. If I did precious baby Subaru and precious baby Kamui wouldn't have been tortured so much.

**Pride and Prejudice**

Kamui spent the whole afternoon taking care of his brother. After all that's why he stayed in the manor. However, Seishirou insisted that he should come downstairs in the evening. The boy was grateful to him and that's why he could't decline no matter how much he wanted to. When he did come to the living room Fuuma, Koryuu, Hari and Ruri were playing a card game. Kamui sat on a chair and decided to entertain himself with a book. However, as soon as he opened the book her was interupted.  
"Kamui-kun,yesterday we had lunch in the Kinomoto recidence. There we met a lovely lady who said she was your friend." said Seihirou.  
"Oh, so you've met Sakura."  
"Yes, Sakura-chan. She said you're really good at singing and playing the piano."  
"I'll need to scold her."  
"Why is that?"  
"I'm not that good at any of these. She's praising me too much."  
"I'm sure that both your singing and playing are lovely. Would you please entertain us?"  
"No, I'm really not that good. I'll only bore you."  
"I'm sure that's not true. Please." Seishirou insisted.  
Kamui had no choice, he owed the man quite a lot. He sat in front of the piano and his fingers started running over the keys. The melody was simple but was way more enjoyable than his sister's complicated pieces. However, he did not sing. He had stopped when his father had died and didn't plan on starting again. Now now, not ever.

XXX

Fuuma couldn't sleep. His thoughts always drifted off to Kamui. His beautiful eyes. His hair that looked so soft and Fuuma wanted to touch so badly. The cute frowns,pouts and even the glares he always sent him. The way he cared so much for his brother. His butt. Oh, definitely the best butt the nobleman had ever seen.  
Fuuma released a sign. He knew he shouldn't be falling for the boy and yet he was thinking about him all the time. He thought it had been nothing and he had gotten over it but now he knew it wasn't so. When Kamui ran into the room in the morning he looked so gorgeous that Fuuma had to try really hard not to stare too much. He knew it was dangerous. Kamui's social status was so much lower than his own and he was a guy. He knew such a love was not possible and yet he couldn't help himself.  
He hard footsteps in the hallway. Someone was running. It was late. Curious, Fuuma got up and walked to the door. He saw the young Shirou in the end of the hallway but soon he was lost in the darkness. He followed the boy down the stairs to the front door.  
"Where are you groing?" he questioned.  
Kamui turned around and his eyes widened.  
"I-it's not your business."  
He tried to open the door but Fuuma grabbes his shoulder.  
"Let me go. Subaru has a really high fever. I need to go get the doctor.  
"You can't go out during such a storm."  
"I sure can."  
"Are you mad?"  
"Maybe I am. I don't care. Subaru is more important."  
The boy managed to get free from Fuuma's grip. and he ran out of the house. Fuuma sighed. Kamui was so reckless. And yet that just made the nobleman like him even more. He couldn't let him go was too dangerous. Fuuma lit a lantern followed the boy outside.  
Even with the lantern it was still dark. It was cold too. He needed to find Kamui as fast as possible. The young Shirou had probably never been here before. He could get lost and Fuuma didn't even want to think about it. The rain was soaking him wet and it was difficult to walk because of the wind. He increased his speed and ran down the path. The ground was slippery and he almost fell a few times. He couldn't give up though. Suddenly he heard a scream. A scream that was definitely Kamui's. Not too far from him there was a figure on the ground. As he got closer he saw that it was indeed the boy he was looking for. He was wet and dirty and was trying to gen up but he couldn't. Upon seeing the light of the lantern his eyes drifted of to Fuuma and widened in shock.  
"What are you doing here, Monou?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I came to bring you back."  
"I'm not going back. Subaru needs a doctor."  
"Do you think the doctor will go out in this weather?! Only someone mad would do it. Someone like you.  
"You're here too though."  
"Whose fault do you think it is?!"  
"I never asked you to come!"  
"I can't just let someone die when I can prevent his death."  
That made Kamui shut up. He didn't have a comeback.

XXX

"How's your leg?  
"We're not gonna speak of this." Kamui muttered."The fact that I let you carry me all the way here is embarrassing enough."  
"It's your fault. You're the one who decided to go out in the storm,fell down and sprained his ankle."  
"Didn't I say we are not gonna speak of this!"  
"I'm not sure about that. I want a reward."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Come." Fuuma motioned towards his room.  
"I'm not coming."  
"Then I'll have to tell everyone how I gave you a piggy-back ride."  
"Wait!"Kamui grabbed his sleeve."I'll come."  
Fuuma walked into his room an Kamui followed him wondering exactly what did the nobleman would want from him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
"Kneel on the bed."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that with someone like you."  
Kamui didn't know if he should feel relieved or insulted. Either way he did as he was told and waited to see what Fuuma will do. The nobleman lay down on the bed, his head on Kamui's lap.  
"I can't sleep." he admitted.  
Kamui, trying to fight his blush, wondered what that had to do with him.  
"Sing for me." he begged.  
Kamui didn't know what to do. Anything else would have been fine. Just not signing. And yet even though he hated the man,he had saved his life. Who knows what would have hapened to him in this storm if it wasn't for Fuuma. And Kamui hated that fact more than anything else. He didn't even know any lullabies. Okay that was a lie, he did know one but it was special. However, he had to bare with all this is sing.

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

Kamui looked down, Fuuma had his eyes closed trying to fall asleep.

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

That song brought back so many memories. His father used to sing it to him and Subaru everytime they couldn't sleep.

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

Blushing, he started carressing Fuuma's hair. He knew that also helped when someone couldn't sleep. And it also felt kind of nice.

XXX

The melody was was such a shame Kamui didn't sing mkre often. His voice was like an angel.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

Fuuma knew the song. He remembered his mother singing to him when he was a child. He used to love it. And he still did.

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

He felt something wet fall on his face and looked up. Kamui was still singing but his beautiful mauve eyes looked lost and from them were falling tears.

_Always..._


End file.
